


Tony is too small

by Bmisulka



Series: Tony Stark imagines [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmisulka/pseuds/Bmisulka
Summary: On multiple occasions, the team, especially Steve, help out Tony with simple things because of his small height (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)(๑•ᴗ•๑)♡ Pwease!
Series: Tony Stark imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804147
Kudos: 20





	Tony is too small

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first story. I hope, you will like it. Ps: It's not mine, it's from @tonystarkimagines-blog on Tumbrl. Go check her out. I'll be posting this type of imagines, which I found on Tumblr. Hope you don't mind 😊
> 
> It'll be mostly Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Enjoy! ❤️
> 
> And if you'll want reguest, just ask, I'll find it and I'll post it in here. I'll also tag your name 😉
> 
> I'll try to post every day, but I'm not promising anything. Bye! ✌️

It was just sitting there, taunting him. He knew that he could go about getting it in several ways, all of which seemed like too much effort at the moment. He was tired, and needed his coffee. And yet, there it was, sitting on the very top shelf where he could not reach it. He didn’t have the energy to find a way to get it down, so he just stood there and glared at the can.

“You know, it’s not going to come down no matter how hard you glare at it,”

Tony didn’t even bother to turn around. He didn’t really have the energy to fight with the one person he knew he would never be able to beat, even on the best of days.

“Why do people even put it on the top shelf? I think they did it on purpose,” Tony grumbled. He sighed, giving up on coffee for the time being. He would just have to wait until either someone brought it down or he got tired enough to go buy more.

“Maybe they are trying to get you to sleep?” Steve chuckled from behind him. “Though I don’t think this is going to deter you much. You won’t sleep unless you want to,”

Steve reached up over his shoulder to grab the can for him. He held it out to Tony who took it with a tired grin.

“My hero,” Tony sighed happily, clutching the little tin can to his chest.

Steve’s chuckle turned into a full blown laugh and Tony couldn’t help but think the man was laughing at him. He grumbled unhappily but the man had gotten him his coffee so he could forgive him. For now.

“Coffee, coffee, coffee. Sweet sweet coffee.” Tony hummed as he prepared the coffee machine. He waited, and watched as the coffee began to drip out. The smell of coffee filled the air and he sighed in happiness.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Tony just gave Steve a hum. He’ll thank him later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Need some help?”

Tony turned to see Bucky standing behind him with an amused look on his face. He huffed and turned back to where he was trying to fix some wiring in the security system. There had been a shortage in the roof of the living area and he didn’t trust any maintenance people in this part of the tower so he was dealing with himself. Except he couldn’t seem to reach it. And he even had a ladder to try and help him reach the height he needed. Not that he was going to admit it to the other man.

“I got it,” He tried to appear as if he was considering which method to take. Obviously it didn’t work for Bucky chuckled.

“Sure you do. Move,”

“I can handle this,” Tony tried to explain but he soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him off the ladder. He yelp in surprise and smacked the arms that held him. “Put me down you caveman.”

“I can see you need someone to help you. Just let me help you,” Bucky set Tony down in a chair near by. “Just tell me what needs to be done and I’ll do it,”

“Unless you know anything about electrical stuff, I doubt you can help me,” Tony tried to stand up once again but Bucky gave him a look so he sat down again.

“Then walk me through it.” He moved over to the ladder and looked up at the removed panel. 

“Why are you so interested in helping me?” Bucky wasn’t one to help people with small stuff like this out of the kindness of his heart. There was always a reason.

The man turned to him and Tony felt slightly uneasy at the grin the man was sporting. “Because you are too short to do it for yourself,”

“Too short?” Tony blinked than stood up and stomped over to the grinning assassin. He pointed a finger at the man, his anger only half there. “Too short? I’ll have you know…”

Tony stopped when he noticed that he was craning his neck to look up at the man. Tony has never really noticed how short his team saw him until recently. He noticed more and more how his team somehow ended up ‘helping’ him with stuff. He has never thought himself to be short because he got things done, people worshiped him and it has just never come up. Though it seemed to be the only thing that seemed to go through his mind right now. 

“Okay fine. I may be smaller than everyone else here but I’m also not a super soldier, or Norse god or anything like that. I am just a man.”

“A very short man,”

Tony could see the man was having fun with this and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and smack that smug smirk off his face. But he would not stoop to his level. He shook his head. “Fine you can help with this. But only if you stop with the short jokes,”

“Okay, okay. So, what first?”


End file.
